How The Hell Did This Happen?
by broodyleytons
Summary: No real summary here folks. Just a quirky dream I had about Ryan Hansen and libraries. Just thought I'd share.


**A/N:** Forewarning, this was a dream I had about a week ago and decided, what the heck, let's make it a fanfic! Its rated T but is a bit M towards the end. Don't read if it offends. Also, the character's thoughts are in italic. FYI. Read!! And review, please.

**How The Hell Did This Happen?**

Mac was pissed off. Who the hell does a fire drill at five freaking thirty in the morning? Really, who? So now, since she had a class at seven thirty and it took at least half an hour for the RA to round everyone up to go outside and then fifteen minutes to catch a elevator back up to her floor, it left her with less than thirty minutes to shower, get dressed and walk across the quad to her class, and that's speaking she would be at least five minutes late.

_Ugh_.

To make matters worse, the hot water in the shower she just so happened to step into, was not working. Nothing was working for her and it wasn't even daylight yet!

So, after showering as quick as possible in the coldest water she had ever stood under, she hopped out of the shower and over to oversized mirror where there was random little cubed lettering notes for other girls on the hall to read, and began combing her hair roughly because she was barely awake and on her period and freezing cold. _This day couldn't get any worse!_

**-**.**md.-**

The day seemed to be getting slightly better as she received a text from a girl in her class saying they were meeting in the library, so that meant she could sit in a quiet room, maybe catch some 'Zzzz's and talk to Veronica if she was working; maybe ask Veronica into getting Weevil out to her dorm to fix the freaking facet.

Rounding the corner to her dorm she realized that she was already running five minutes late, how the hell did that happened? When she entered her and Parker's room she immediately grabbed her things for class and pulled her messenger bag over her right shoulder, waved to a half awake Parker and made a bee line to the door.

"Uh, Mac aren't you gonna-" Parker asked.

"Can't. Late. Later!" Mac yelled as she shut the door loudly.

Parker just lowered herself back down into her covers and shook her head. "She is going to be in for a rude awakening. At least I can say I tried…" She mumbled to herself as she fell back asleep.

**-**.**md.-**

Mac made her way out of the stairwell; what, she thought she'd be healthy and not take the elevator, and started walking to the library when she heard someone cat call her way. She looked down the hallway and glared at the boy then looked around to see who he was whistling at because surely it wasn't her, but she didn't see a single girl around her so she shrugged and walked into the library.

She frowned when she didn't see Veronica at the desk. _Damn, boredom here I come._

She was walking through some aisle and receiving looks from random students and couldn't figure out what under God's name they were looking at!

As she was nearing the end of the periodicals aisle she saw yet another student stare at her with their mouth opened, then she saw a few others whispering and pointing. _Why do I feel like I am back in high school? Maybe I have something on my shirt or a rip in my jeans…_

As Mac looked down at herself her eyes widened as she realized that she didn't have a stain or a rip any where except that she was wearing nothing but her blue tie-dyed, fuzzy towel and chucks. _Please be dreaming, please be dreaming…_She chanted over and over in her head as she stared down at the ugly colored carpet below her feet, hoping that the ground would just swallow her up and call it good; but no, when she opened her eyes she came face to face with the ugly yellow carpet again. _I guess this is what it comes down to when you are sleep deprived…Great._

"Mac? Forget to put clothes on this morning?"

Mac's head shot up and saw Logan Echolls smirking while slouching in his chair. She really, _really,_ wanted to smack that smirk off of his pretty little face. Then, she saw something yellow by his head and realized it was a pencil twirling around. As Mac followed the pencil and the hand and then the arm and so fourth she came eye to eye with none other than the infamous Dick Casablancas. _What, does the world hate me or something?_

She continued to stare into Dick's eyes; any sane person would run away and never show their face again but apparently Mac had woken up and took a breath the wrong way and earth and all its inhabitants decided to shun her and make her an example of 'complete embarrassment'. _Please wake up, please wake up…_ Mac said over and over again it was no use; there was no waking up, no big, hole swallowing, no nothing.

Then she saw Dick drop his pencil as he stared her up and down so intently while licking his lips, unconsciously, _sex on a stick_, he thought. The top of the psychedelic blue-green towel was wrapped tight around her chest, showing off enough cleavage to make a guy in Dick's position to have his eyes and mind linger and wander what was underneath. The towel also reached right above her knees after hugging perfectly with her hips. And those hips, whoa, he could imagine himself gripping them hard as he…no he couldn't think about that, not when she was standing right in front of him, blushing hard. _Those creamy legs, Jesus Christ! Why haven't I seen them before? _And then those shoes, even though it was out of place it still was fucking hot in some weird, nerdy way. Dick felt himself grow excited and in Dickie's world that meant hard as hell. So, he resituated himself in his chair and picked his pencil up again, twirling it between his fingers again before looking down at his blank page in his notebook; he sneaked another glance at Mac who was still staring at him. It was pretty fucking hot that she didn't think she was such a fucking turn on.

Mac finally swallowed the huge lump in her throat and cleared her throat before slowly walking backwards and when Dick looked back down at his paper she took off running.

**-**.**md.-**

Mac was sitting in the library studying for a test she was going to have in an hour that she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a body standing next to her at the table until she heard the person clear their throat.

She raised her head and blinked thinking she was day dreaming again. "Dick?"

He shifted on his feet and bit his bottom lip. "Hey," He waved raising his shoulders.

Mac stared at him for a brief moment before coughing and pulling out a chair next to her using her foot. "Wanna sit down champ?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Dick stared down at the chair but sat down in it willingly.

Mac smiled and went back to reviewing her notes for the test. When she noticed Dick was staring at her. "It isn't nice to stare Dick." She looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Oh uh sorry," He obediently looked away and opened his notebook, pretending to scan his notes. Mac came to the realization that the fact that he wasn't looking at her anymore was even worse for her concentration. She could actually FEEL him grin beside her and she was -despite her will to not care- dying to know why he had been staring.

She turned to him. "What?"

He glanced at her innocently, ducking an eyebrow in her direction. "Hm?"

She glared at him. "Come on, I know you-"

"You're cute when you're angry." He cut her.

Mac got the impression her jaw had made the cartoon drop on the table from shock. **(A/N: Credit goes to Adja for this line…her and her amazing brain.)**

Dick simply smiled at her, apparently not embarrassed a bit.

"So, I wanted you to get a little mad at me." He gave her a grin that could make the wallpaper fall off and touched his index finger to the tip of her nose. "See, it worked." He continued to look over his notes.

Mac just stared at him in shock again before smiling to herself and shaking her head.

**-**.**md.-**

Mac was once again in the library, she seemed to be finding herself in there a lot these days. She decided to search for some books for a research project in what of her classes when she tripped over something and fell completely backwards into someone's arms.

"Gravity must have it in for you."

Mac looked up into the eyes of her rescuer and immediately felt hot as she was staring into the orbs of light blue swirls.

_On a random note, Dick knows what gravity means?_

"Mac?"

Mac blinked and shook her head, then kept staring.

"Did you hit your head? Seriously," Dick felt around her head and looked every which way around it, and then brought his left hand to her cheek softly, searching in her eyes for any pain or amnesia. "Mac?"

Mac shook her head again before detaching herself from Dick's hands. "Um yeah, sorry." Mac looked down and started walking back to where she was heading to find her books when she tripped over something again, this time not giving enough warning and came tumbling down.

Hard.

On the not-so-soft floor.

_Ouch._"Okay I am taking you to the hospital."

Mac laughed.

Laughed hard and rolled onto her back. "This is just, just perfect!" She was crying she was laughing so hard.

Dick scratched his head and bent down to her level. "Are you okay?"

Mac settled down and looked over at her feet and saw an insane amount of big, chunky books stacked to the side. _Did the person forget they were down there or did they just wake up this morning and decide, let's deliberately stack some books in the walkway and watch unsuspecting victims trip over them?_

"Hey, where did you go just now?" Dick grabbed her hand and started helping her up.

Mac just continued to star at him, smiling slightly.

"Really Mac, you need to say something now or-"

"Or what?"

"Or I might kiss you."

Mac gulped, _wasn't expecting that…_

Dick chuckled and began leaning in towards Mac's mouth. "Any last requests?" He mumbled before his incredibly soft lips crashed onto hers. The kiss started out slow and cautious, could almost be classified as teasing on Dick's end. Mac was still so shocked that she let a small gasp escape her mouth when Dick licked the seam of her lips and then stuck his tongue in her mouth, massaging her own. Mac fell limp against the book shelf behind for his mouth could do magically scary things to her body. She was about to give into his manipulations when he pulled away, smiling the biggest damn smile she had ever seen.

_Tease._

Heaving in and out she stared at him, _is that all I know how to do?_ This couldn't be happening, Dick Casablancas.

Kissing her.

Sober.

In a library?

_No. Not possible. Where are the cameras?_

She saw Dick lick his lips before he brought his fingertips to them, touching them briefly before winking and walking away.

Mac raised her eyebrows and blinked a few times, realizing she hadn't blinked for at least a minute or two, but when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the Hearst library anymore. She was in bed?

_What the hell?_

Mac blinked and frowned as she huffed a strand of hair off her face and pulled her head off the pillow. What a weird dream she had had; back in first year, _ouch_.

She sat up in bed and scratched her head, still thinking curiously about the meaning of the dream.

A hand came snaking up her waist. "Sleep well baby?"

She looked above her shoulder to find Dick smiling at her, still reeling from her back-in-time trip, she felt stupid as she just stared in surprise. He didn't seem to notice as he placed his hand on her belly.

Her huge, eight month pregnant belly.

She smiled down and placed her hand over his, the diamond of her ring sparkling in the morning light.

"Are you okay?" Dick whispered against her skin, gently placing butterfly kisses on her bare shoulder.

She rested her head against his and smiled. "I had the weirdest dream."

Dick kissed his way up her arm to her mouth, kissing her good morning. "Oh yeah? What about?" He continued to kiss his way back down her arm, pulling the bed sheets off of her waist and sucking on her birthmark on her lower back, right above her dimples.

Mac moaned with pleasure as she lay on her back to give him more room. "Well first it started out with me in nothing but a towel, in the library at Hearst. You were there; actually you were in the whole dream come to think of it." Mac smiled and shivered as Dick started to kiss his way down her hip and across the top of the waist band of her Joe Boxer sleep pants that belonged to Dick because she could no longer fit into any of her nighties.

"Was I hot?" Dick kissed her stomach, like he did every morning and whispered a hello to Avery, their daughter, before kissing his way up her breast, sucking on her right nipple.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Yes you were hot." She smiled when his face was right in front of hers and he was smiling equally as big and began massaging her breasts.

"So, what else happened?" He asked as he kissed her and rubbed his thumb over her nipple repeatedly, enjoying her moans.

"Basically we made out in the library." Mac laughed freely as Dick sucked on her earlobe, tickling her.

"Our first kiss was in the library. At Hearst too I believe…" Dick mumbled as he sat up and began taking his sleep pants off of her hips, pulling her underwear along too.

"You remember that?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, how could I forget? That was the day that you finally decided to realize you were madly in love with me and couldn't resist me any longer." He crawled back up Mac's body to see her arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow cocked. "What?"

"Nothing, I am just wondering when you are going to stop all this talking nonsense and get to the pleasing your pregnant wife."

Dick growled and climbed on top of Mac, careful of her belly. "OH I will show you pleased little darling. You'll be screaming my name so loud the neighbors won't know what to think." Dick wiggled his eyebrows as he positioned himself at her opening.

"Oh, so it's going to be good?" Mac smiled coyly up at her husband, raising her right arm behind her head so she could look down at him better.

Dick answered her by thrusting in her quickly. "It is going to be fucking astronomical Mackie." He continued to thrust in and out hard.

Mac moaned and wrapped her legs around Dick the best she could, being eight months pregnant and all. "I can already see stars." Mac closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Dick's neck, pulling him in for a smoldering hot kiss. "Dick,"

"Mac," Dick tucked his head in the crook of Mac's neck and kissed freely as they both came near the edge.

Mac started meeting Dick thrust to thrust as she felt the familiar cork screw feeling in the pit of her stomach and knew she was close. "Oh, Dick!" She cried as he hit her spot dead on, repeatedly.

Dick came too, holding onto Mac as he came down from his high. "Wow that never gets old." He chuckled as he pulled out of her and lay closely to her side. "Mackie?" He said softly in her ear, smiling at her face.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. "Mac?"

Mac opened her eyes slowly and smiled, but didn't say a thing.

"Are you okay baby? Did I hurt you, the baby?" Dick wiped some damp hair from the corner of her eye.

Still, nothing but a smile accompanied Mac's face; showing she wasn't in any sort of pain.

"Really Mac, you need to say something now or-"

"Or what?" Mac smiled devilishly as she ran her hand up Dick's chest.

"Or I might kiss you."

**-.md.-**

The End


End file.
